Kira Hoshi Chapter 1-Survival
by sharon.aquino.77
Summary: Kira was only a lonely misfit before the fall of Wall Maria,will these turn or events change her for the better? Or the worse? (If anyone wants to find me on Insta my name is SoraWindRunnerXEdwardElricRP,my Kik is AstralPhoenix13)


Kira's POV I rested against a pillar with Minori on my lap,the 2 of us stared at the people lined up to get food."I wonder when Eren and Mikasa will get up...and where Armin went..."I mumbled petting Minori on the head."Hey,Kira!"I turned towards the barn door,Eren waved to me as he and Mikasa walked out."Good morning,Eren,Mikasa,it's good to see you 2 up..."I said standing up holding Minori."And it's even better to see you actually moving again..."Eren said looking at me."Y-Yeah..."I said petting Minori again."Eren! Mikasa! Kira!"We all turned and saw Armin running over carrying some bread."A-Armin."I mumbled."My grandfather was able to get us some food saying it was for children."He said handing one to each of us."Thanks,Armin."I said with a small smile."It's fine,I'm a bit worried though...there's a major food shortage going on,there are just to many refugees to feed..."Armin said and sighed."It'll be okay...we just have to survive long enough for Cadet year."I said,Minori barked cheerfully as I fed her a piece of my bread. Eren looked at a Soldier who was glaring at us."What's with him?"Eren muttered."You can't blame them,the food shortage is effecting the Solders now too."Armin mumbled."If the Titans got through the wall,they could have at least eaten a few more people I say."The Soldier said to one of his friends,Eren clenched his fists,as the Soldier ranted on Eren walked over and kicked his leg,the soldier cried out then looked down at Eren."What the hell?! You damn kid!"He slapped Eren and his frien kicked Eren over,Eren yelled sitting up."You don't know what it's like! You've never seen it! You've never see what Titans do to people!"The man was a bit startled at first but growled walking towards Eren."Shut up!"I suddenly saw an image in my head and clenched my fist and ran between the 2."Stop it! I'm very sorry for my friend's actions! Just leave him alone!"I said staring at the Soldier,Armin walked beside me."Yes,he's just hungry and irritable...that's why he suddenly lashed out at an adult like that. We're very sorry."He said looking at the Soldier as well,who looked around at the staring people."Man...it's because of us that you people aren't starving to death,you know! Even you kids ought to be thankful."He walked off,Eren growled and I sighed."I refuse to let them take care of me...I'll go back to Wall Maria and destroy every last Titan!"Eren growled as he sat on a short wall under the shade where we all stood."Eren,you aren't being serious are you? I mean it's one thing to protect Humanity from them,but to kill them all?"I questioned looking at him."I'm serious alright!"He yelled standing up again."I'm not like those guys who just stand inside the wall acting tough!"He yelled."E-Eren...you need to-"Eren stepped closer to me."Doesn't it bother you at all?! It's because we take everybody's charity that was can't beat the Titans!"I mumbled."It's possible...we can't beat them..."Eren yelled back."So we're just gonna grovel to them?! Isn't that shameful to you in the least?!"I looked at him and mumbled nervously"There's nothing else we can do right now..."Eren clenched his fists yelling again."That's just an excuse! If you wanna live as lives talk forever,go ahead! You wimp!"I gasped quietly,my eyes widened Eren was right,I was just a wimp,I never did anything right,my sisters...mother,father...I couldn't do anything to help them. I suddenly heard Mikasa punch Eren in the cheek sending him to the ground to my left."H-He's right...I'm nothing but a wimp...i'v never done anything right in my life...I couldn't save Akari and Kazue or Mother and Father..."I mumbled quietly to myself,staring blankly forward."If Kira is a wimp,then so are we,we may even be less then wimps compared to her...she came back for us and she risked getting crushed by a Titan when she ran up that roof to give time to save us. Weather it was running from the Titans or fleeing the town...we didn't manage anything on our own. Staying alive is what matters most,just like your mother said."Mikasa walked towards Eren and shoved a piece of bread in his mouth. I slowly turned away from them and let Minori out of my arms,Minori whined a bit looking at me,I closed my fists walking away from the others."K-Kira?!"I heard Armin say as I walked past him,he grabbed my wrist stopping me."Kira what are yo-"I clenched my teeth and yanked my arm away and started running."Hey! Kira!"I heard Eren call behind me as I ran,Minori barked over and over as she chased after me. Narrator's POV Eren quickly got up and he,Mikasa and Armin ran after Kira."Dammit,what's gotten into her!"Eren said."Well you just yelled at her...that would most likely be one cause."Armin said looking at Eren as they ran."I-I didn't mean to hurt her like this!"Eren said."Knowing her she most likely blames herself for herd family's deaths maybe even yours,Eren,Mikasa,and she might even think it's her fault your so upset,Eren."Mikasa said running beside Eren. They turned a corner and saw Minori barking at a tall tree."W-Well there's Minori...but where's..."Eren looked around just as Armin pulled his sleeve and they all looked up the tree,in one of the highest branches was Kira who stared blankly down at them,her forest green eyes were a dull color."Wh-What the hell? How did she get so high so fast?! It would take any normal person maybe 10 minutes to get up high like that!"Eren said staring at her,a wind blew through pushing her bangs in her face again."Kira...please come back down..."Armin called to her,Minori whined pawing the tree."Armin,I don't think she'll be coming down for a while..."Mikasa said."Kira please! I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you like that! I was taking my anger out on you,and that was wrong! I'm really sorry."Eren said looking up at her still,she slowly shook her head."That is not possible now..."She mumbled,her voice was just as dull as her eyes."Don't tell me she's..."Eren started."She's stuck."Armin completed."I cant even tell how she got up there in the first place."Mikasa said,another wind blew through,this one was stronger however,Kira grunted a bit using one arm to shield her eyes from some sand in the wind. She lurched slightly forwards as the branch cracked a bit near the base,the tree was old and it's branched were trying to break off,Kira happened to be sitting on one of the older branched that was going to break off."Kira! The branch is breaking!"Eren was panicked now."A fall from that high could be fatal!"Armin said,Kira tightened her grip on the branch,both hands on one side now,she whimpered slightly as the branch cracked more,Minori barked and pawed at the tree. Kira grinted her teeth and squinted one eye closed as another wind blew through,there were gray clouds overhead,a storm was trying to brew,she tried to move back closer to the actual tree but suddenly felt something cut into her leg,she winced,one of the points where a twig broke off had stabbed into her leg,she pulled her leg forward out of the point and winced holding her leg,blood ran through her fingers."Kira watch out!"Eren called as the branch suddenly cracked more,Kira was forced to lay flat on the branch now,her legs pulled to her chest as much as possible,she groaned and held her head,she was having another headache as an image pieced together in her head,it hurt so much that she felt her grip loosen and she started to slide off,she let out a small cry as she grabbed the branch with one hand then the other."Kira!"Mikasa called out."I'm going to die aren't I? I just saw it...it's never been wrong yet...these visions"She mumbled quietly,the branch suddenly snapped and started to fall,time seemed to slow in Kira's mind,she had one closed fist pulled towards her chest and her other was still reached upward towards the sky,she notice that arm was the arm with her bracelet 'Am I really going to die in such a pathetic fashion? Dead by a tree branch? How absurd...' She thought to herself as she fell towards the ground."Kira!"Armin yelled and ran forward sliding on his knees again and caught Kira in his arms but slid forward and span sideways landing on his back just as the branch slammed onto the ground"Nice catch,Armin!"Eren said as he and Mikasa ran over standing on either side of them,Kira groaned then slowly rolled over,pushing herself up,her face turned red as she realized she was on top of Armin."I-I'm sorry!"She rushed out,realizing both of them were red now."Y-Your okay r-right,Kira?"Armin stuttered a bit. He didn't know why he was suddenly blushing or why he was stuttering."U-Um yes,yes I'm fine."Kira said but winced again,her leg was bleeding again. Armin was slightly irritated now,Kira always acted like she was fine or that she didn't have any problems,he wished she would tell him more,he suddenly sat up startling Kira and since she was on top of him she was made to sit up as well,she started to get up but Armin put his arms around her back pulling her forward hugging her,putting his head over her shoulder and hers over his."Kira...why do you always say your fine...when your not? You can tell us when things are wrong,that's why we're here."Kira felt her face burn more,she could feel Armin's gentle breathing on her neck,why did she feel so embarrassed...why did she suddenly feel so shy,she had known Armin for so long,why did she feel this way? She felt tears well in her eyes as Armin spoke."I'm sorry..."She mumbled,her arms limp at her sides as she remained in Armin's hold."It's fine Kira...let it out,you have a lot of emotion bottled inside,don't you?"Armin mumbled to and Mikasa simply stared incase they were needed,they both knew Armin out of the 3 of them was probably the only one who could help her emotionally right now."It'll be okay now Kira...let's get your leg bandaged up..."Armin said as he slid his arm under her legs under her knee and stood up."Mikasa,can you find my grandfather to help her?"Armin asked Mikasa who nodded and ran off to find Armin's grandfather. The night following the refugees were tasked to turn the open waist land nearby into a farm area to grow more food,but the shortage was unavoidable,the following year of 846 a multitude of refugees were sent out on a mission in the name of taking back Wall Maria,Armin's grandfather being only one of 250,000 refugees...out of that 20% of the human population...less then 200 returned,Armin's grandfather had in fact perished along with most of the refugees who went out. Kira's POV I looked around the barn,I finally found Armin sitting alone in the hay loft."Armin,there you are I have been looking all over for you."I said with a small smile which quickly faded when I saw what Armin was looking at,his grandfather's hat."A-Armin..."I mumbled and slowly limped over,my leg was taking it's time with healing right,I sat by Armin and gently lay my hand on his,the loss of his grandfather had brought us closer then ever,Armin's grandfather was like a grandfather for me too."I'm sorry for bothering you like this..."I mumbled and started to get up but Armin pulled me back down and I fell back on the ground and turned to Armin who suddenly hugged me and pressed his face into the red shawl,crying,his grandfather had given the shawl to me before her left,I rarely took it off."Kira...I'm sorry to bother you but...can you say here for a while...your the only person I feel like I can actually cry on."Armin mumbled a bit embarrassed,I could tell because his face was a bit red through his tears."It's fine...I'll stay as long as you want me too,Armin."I mumbled putting one arm around his back hugging him back,I felt small tears run down my face and drop onto his shoulder."We'll get through this...together,Armin."I whispered. Later that day me,Armin,Mikasa and Eren had gathered in the barn again,Armin and I sat by each other leaning against the wall."I'm going to apply for the Cadets next year."We all looked at Eren,surprised by his sudden words."I'm going to gain the strength to fight the Titans!"Eren said,me and Armin both looked at each other and nodded."We are too..."Armin muttered."A-Armin,Kira!"Eren said looking at us."Our minds are made up!"I stated clearly."I will too..."Mikasa said."M-Mikasa!"Eren started to protest."You don't need to! You said it yourself staying alive is what's important!"Mikasa muttered."Yes. That's why I'm doing it...so you won't die...any of you."Eren sighed and stood up."All right then,the 4 of us then..."Minori barked,I smiled slightly."Make that 5 of us."I said petting Minori,we all chuckled a bit. 


End file.
